Ordreth
=Description= Ordreth appears to be full grown as he is the size of most Tauren males. However, the youthful look in his eye and the number of scars he bears show that he is not yet an adult bull. Scars and youthfulness aside, however, Ordreth is a mountain of corded muscle. Arms like tree trunks, legs like a kodos', he is definately a force to be reckoned with. His coat does nothing to hide his intimidating figure, either, with black covering most of his body before fading to white on his face, chest, belly, and underarms. Even his horns, which are nearly pristine, are as dark as a moonless night. As if to add to his fierce look, he dons silver armor that shows rivulets of electric power over much of his body. It is relatively quiet, however, the pieces of armor rubbing against each other fluidly. He bears three weapons, now. A pair of large single-handed axes on either hip that glow with an electric charge, and a massive Warsong axe custom made for his size. The only thing on Ordreth's person that isn't intimidating would be the small cage that dangles from his belt. The small structure of metal houses an unremarkable looking prairie dog that is usually asleep in the swaying cage. =Personality= With his size and the equipment he dons, one would think Ordreth to be a loud, raging bull. However, he is exactly the opposite. Calm and placid, almost shy. He does not speak unless he's got something worthwhile to say or unless he's been spoken to first. Even in battle, he remains silent, never uttering a warcry or bellow. The only thing that can be heard when he is fighting, hammering aside, are faint whispers of thanks to the spirits for keeping him safe and lending him their powers. While he does not talk much or try to make friends, he is loyal to the last breath. If he was able to stop a friend from dying but it meant his own death, then his life is forefit. Simply because he cares enough about those that've taken the time to get to know him. =History= ((Rough draft)) Ordreth's life is a rather simple one. During the centaur's reign, when the Tauren tribes were nomads, he was born. The tribe he was born into, the Skychaser tribe, had been known for their workings with the Earthmother and being in tune with the world about them. However, it was on a moonless night that Ordreth was born. He had been the first calf for many months and it was a reason to celebrate and feast. Huge bonfires were built to honor the newborn and the continuing of life in the world. However, the fires attracted a nearby warband of centaur. The Skychasers fought the centaur valiantly and were an even match for their foes. However, the centaur had the Tauren outnumbered three-to-one and quickly, this began to show as many of the warriors and shamans of the tribe began to fall. Ordreth's mother hid her yet to be named calf inside of one of the Tauren's dwellings and went to help her mate. Her mate was a massive Tauren, even by their standards, and he wielded a massive totem like it weighed nothing, smashing centaurs into piles of gore. However, the numbers of the centaur showed as Ordreth's father began to flag, bloody streaks began to appear all over his body before he finally was brought down by an arrow through one of his eyes. The massive warrior fell backwards, straight into his mate's arms. Weeping pathetically in the middle of the melee, Ordreth's mother stroked her mate's mane and nose as an unbelievable fury rose in her. Gently setting her mate's corpse on the ground, the druidess rose to her hooves and lifted her arms to the sky. The night sky became obscured by magical clouds that began raining thunderbolts down on the attackers. It didn't take much of this to persuade the centaur to retreat. Collapsing exhaustedly to the ground, she lay on her stomach, gazing into her mate's good, albeit dead, eye. There she lay for several minutes before slipping into sleep. The next day, she woke near noon and went to where she had left her calf. Ordreth had been sleeping all morning. Picking up her offspring roused him from his slumber. Solemnly, he gazed up at her and their eyes met. Within his russet orbs, she could see his father's fury and strength. That is when she decided to bestow him with the name of his father, Ordreth Thunderwalker. Over the next few years, Ordreth grew quickly, and the Skychasers were largely left alone by the centaur except for the occcasionaly raiding party. It wasn't long before Ordreth could go on hunts or even hunt alone, and he steadily brought in bigger and bigger game. However, this stopped when strange new creatures came to the land. "Orcs" they called themselves. The beings that had skin the color of grass and eyes the color of a bloody sunset. But, the Skychasers were sworn to help the greenskins as they had been allied to the Bloodhooves. Many strange things that Ordreth didn't understand began happening. New creatures appearing, fighting everywhere. The world was in chaos. However, one thing was certain, a big fight was coming and everyone needed to fight or else everything would be lost. Yet, due to his age, he was not allowed to fight or aid the warriors in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. He spent his time doing chores for the elders and honing his fighting skills with a crude axe he'd found one day. Not long after Mount Hyjal, Theramore was invaded by Admiral Proudmoore, yet, he was not allowed to go and fight because he was too young. With the Horde settled and most of the major dangers gone, Ordreth began following his parents' examples. Like his father, he became strong and powerful. Like his mother, he also became spiritual and smart. Down the shamanistic path he went, and while he was not particularly adept at speaking with the spirits, they responded to him willingly. Because of this aid, he grew mighty. He was on the path to becoming on of the greatest shamans of the day, when he was derailed. Aiding his love interest, a pretty young druidess named Kimimela, he went to Blackrock Mountain in the Eastern Kingdoms. They scoured the depths of the mountain and killed many dwarves and rogue elementals. However, an ambush put an end to that. A demonic hound pounced from the shadows and tore out his eye and the group was set in on by elite dwarf shocktroopers. With no regard for his friends or his love, he broke through the dwarves and escaped with his own life. Disgusted with himself, he swore that he would regain his honor through dying in battle. For years he fought and was never beaten. He took down some of the greatest foes singlehandedly. Until a great battle of the scar. The battle on the island north of the Elf-lands. He nearly died in this battle, but was brought back from the brink by a druidess. In the brief time when he was gone, he spoke with the spirit of his lost love and she told him that he did not have to prove himself to her... That he was meant for great deeds. Soon after, with the bloodrage gone, Kormok of the Tears of Draenor accepted Ordreth into their group as an Oathbound. One who was meant to fight along side the Tears when called upon. Not a full member, but someone who could wear the tabard and stand next to them as equals. Since then, he had done much for the Tears' members and longs for the day when he becomes a full member.